Backtrack
by oatsandroses
Summary: Bonnie closed her eyes letting some more tears fall. She was hoping that he'd stop her, that he'd tell her to change her mind, but he just held her and said nothing. She knew that she had to do this now. It would eat her alive, but there wasn't another choice. She would lose Stefan and that's not something she ever wanted. STEFONNIE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all so this will only be about 4/5 chapters long but I hope you enjoy it just as much as my longer ones :)**

* * *

Bonnie smiled crawling on the bed towards her husband. It was a California king so it took her some time at the pace she was going but it did nothing but turn him on even more. Her breast out on display for him and only him and when she was close enough he yanked her up against his body, turned them over and slid in her. Stefan groaned and kissed her neck and chest pumping forcefully.

His wife was young, sexy, curvy and the thing that he loved most about her was the fact that she's unable to bear children. He's never wanted kids ever since he could remember and now he was as happy as could be knowing that this dream of his will come true. Without kids, he could focus more on himself and more on his business which was doing rather well. Okay more than well, it was fantastic. He was a millionaire living the dream in a mansion that had more rooms than needed be. Six cars, hundreds of shoes, the most expensive designer clothes, towels, beds, sheets, drapes, furniture etc. etc. He made sure that his wife had the best too, one room was dedicated to her clothes, another for her shoes, another for her lingerie (Stefan's personal favorite room) etc. etc. Even with all that, they still had more bedrooms to fill and at times Stefan would catch himself wanting a son, a mini him so he could carry on the legacy, but then that thought left just as quickly as it came.

"Harder,"

Bonnie considered herself lucky when she found Stefan. They were both in line wanting to buy cigarettes when Stefan sighed and looked around stopping when she caught his eye. Toasted skin, gorgeous emerald eyes, perfect body, long chocolate locks and that's when he told her that she was beautiful. Naturally, Bonnie ignored him pretending to be on her phone. He chuckled and told her again this time gaining her attention. Bonnie studied him with narrowed eyes and the bling on his finger caught her eye. She tried not to stare so she returned her eyes back to him, said her thanks and walked away. Stefan smiled loving a challenge and though he was next in line, he followed after her and once he was out the store and close enough, he reached out securing his arm around her waist. Bonnie smiled but put it away when he turned her over causing their chests to meet. She caught him staring down her shirt before his eyes locked with hers.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to do-"

Her sentence was cut short when he met their lips. Stefan groaned feeling her finger rake through his hair and they abruptly pulled away when a car horn filled the atmosphere. They realized that they were making out in the middle of the parking lot. Bonnie chuckled and Stefan took her hand leading her to his car. Bonnie tried not to look so in shocked by the butterfly doors on his BMW i8 and right then and there, she knew she hit the jackpot. The ride to his place was thrilling, never had she been in such a car and she felt her adrenaline pumping by the second. Stefan laughed seeing the look on her face when he pulled up to his house.

"You live in this huge shit all by yourself?"

"Well I have maids and shit, but yeah."

"And now you have me." She winked then opened the car door.

Stefan bit down on his lip watching her hips then got out following after her. He finds her inside standing by the lion face-shaped fireplace and walks up to her bringing her arms around his neck.

"Let me tell you something about me…"

"Stefan,"

"Stefan. Firstly, I'm Bonnie and I don't play games. I get jealous, I like to be in control most of the times, I drink, occasionally I enjoy a smoke, I like to have a good time, I'm very sociable but at the same time if I don't know you, I don't like you unless you can give me a reason to like you. If you're looking for children, I can't help with that. I'm twenty-four and I'm up for whatever."

"You're exactly what I need."

Just five months later they got engaged and a month after, they were married.

...

Bonnie smiled as he hugged her from behind kissing along her shoulder then up her neck. "You're cooking?" He asked in a shock.

"As a matter of fact, I am. You're gonna love what I make you."

"I know I will." He kissed her cheek then moved away. "Babe, I have to leave early in the morning tomorrow I have a meeting."

"Okay," she sighed chopping vegetables.

"You can be mad at me, babe. I know about the classes, but can we—"

"Reschedule. For the fifth time."

"It is not for the fifth time."

"It is but obviously you don't care."

"Honey," he dragged out.

"I'll just take the lessons myself."

He sighed as she shrugged. "You take the class tomorrow and teach me when I get back."

"That's not the point. We're supposed to learn together."

"Baby," he took the knife from her hand and held her. He smiled as she pouted then kissed her. "How about this, we ask him to come over tomorrow night when I get off of work."

"You'll be too tired then."

"I promise to suck it up. For you."

She smiled then stood on her toes meeting their lips. He grabbed her ass turning his head to the side, kissing her deeper. He lifted her in his arms and carried her over to the door pressing her back against it.

"Don't answer," she begged kissing him some more.

"It's my mom." He licked her neck then placed her feet on the ground. "Baby," he bit his lower lip as her hand slipped in his pants. "Stop," he moved her hand then went to open the door and smiled seeing his mother.

They all hugged and moved to the living room. Bonnie sat in her husband's lap causing him to lift her chin so they could kiss.

"So how have you two been?"

"Pretty good, Stefan is just finding every way possible to ditch our dancing classes."

He rolled his eyes. "Work comes first over dance class, babe."

"Oh, so work comes over spending quality time with your wife?"

He sighed. "I always lose, don't I."

Lily chuckled. "What are the dance classes for anyway?"

"I just want to do an activity that we can have fun doing together. And since we didn't get lessons for the wedding, I want to get them now just because."

"I asked you if you wanted lessons, babe."

"And I said no only because we had so many other things to do. Now that we're settled, I figured that we could do this."

"And we will. I promise. How's your day, mother, I'm sure you don't want to hear us have this argument for the fifth time."

"I've been well, just wanted to drop by."

"Is father treating you well?"

"Of course, Stefan."

"Just making sure,"

"What's cooking, smells good,"

Bonnie smiled then stood. "I'm making pasta with spinach, a little cheese, and chicken." She headed back to the kitchen to check up on her dish.

"She cooks,"

"Mother, don't start." He sighed. "I thought you were happy with her?"

"And I am. I just hate how it all just went so fast."

"When you know, you know. I knew. I still do."

She smiled slightly. "OK well, I must get going." She stood.

Stefan followed suit, walking her to the door and waved goodbye as she drove down the street. He accompanied his wife back in the kitchen who was setting plates.

"I thought your mom would be staying for dinner,"

"Not tonight." He kissed her cheek. "Do you think we rushed into things?"

"What do you mean?"

"Our relationship. We got engaged then married right away basically."

"I don't think so, sometimes you just know, you know,"

He smiled then kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you more." She kissed him back.

He rested his head on her shoulder with his arms around her. He swayed to the nonexisting music making her smile. "Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind."

"No, tell me," she moved him away by holding his face so she could look in his eyes.

"It's nothing, it was just that thought again. It went away."

She frowned slightly. "Are you sure? It's been happening a lot."

"It's just because I love you so much the thought is nice but for it to actually happen is… scary."

"My sister said she'd be up for it."

"I know but- I don't want kids."

"Okay," she kissed him.

"I just want you, you're all I want." He kissed her back, lifting his hand under her shirt. "Let's delay dinner. I want dessert first."

She smiled as he lifted her around his waist and carried her into one of the many bedrooms.

...

His hands gripped her hips as she sat straddling his lap on his office chair. A simple visit is all he asked for, but soon he knew this would result in sex and it wouldn't be the first time. "You are so fucking sexy." He kissed along her neck.

"Don't forget about our dancing tonight."

"I won't, I promise." He kissed her shoulder. "Baby?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you more."

There were knocks on the door. "Sorry to interrupt, Sir, but you have a meeting in five." The voice told him from behind the door.

"Fuck," he kissed her neck.

She slipped away from his hold and reached for his belt.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you prepare for your meeting." She got on her knees.

He lifted his hips as she slid his slacks and underwear down his legs and sat back closing his eyes, digging his hand in her hair.

* * *

Bonnie exited his bathroom then tidied up his office a little before walking out. She pulled her dress down a little as people watched her head straight for the stairs. Before she could reach, she was pulled by her hand to the side.

"I was seriously about to punch you in the face."

"I was just surprised to see you." Jaxson hugged her.

They met and bonded at the Christmas party the office held. Stefan had left her alone to talk business, of course, and she found herself wandering until Jaxson stepped up to her and they instantly bonded. He at first mistook her for someone else but when Bonnie revealed who she truly was he was taken aback, not knowing that his boss had got married let alone engaged. She laughed then asked for his honest opinion on Stefan as a boss and was happy to learn that he saw him out to be a great one then raised an eyebrow when he commented on his looks. He apologized but Bonnie told him that it was nothing to apologize for and talked about how they first met. They then moved on to talking about hobbies and TV shows and found that they have a lot in common. He's one of her favorite people to talk to about Stefan because he's known him longer than she has.

"See me as in I'm still around or see me as in here?"

"As in here, what's up?"

"Do you have time for tea?"

"I have time for brunch, what's up?"

She looked around then grabbed his hand taking them to a more private area. "It happened again. He was holding me and he was about to say it and like the last second he changed his mind."

"So what are you going to tell him?"

"I want to tell him the truth, but I'm afraid he's going to reject me. I know he will, actually."

Jaxson sighed. "Bon, just tell him once. The worst thing that could happen is that he says no, so what."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. If I had more things to do, I wouldn't be so lonely and want a baby."

He just hugged her and she took comfort in it.

...

She tried not to slam the glasses down as she took two out of the cabinet. Their instructor was here but as she hoped wouldn't happen but at the same time expected, Stefan was nowhere to be found. She plastered a smile on her face walking out with the glasses of red wine and sat one on the table for him and stopped herself from downing her own.

"Listen, Bonnie, I only have an hour," Sebastian reminded.

"I know I- my stupid husband promised me that he wouldn't do this to me."

He thought. "How about we just dance a little to pass the time and hopefully he'll be here in thirty minutes so I can at least teach you both some steps."

"Okay I guess," she stood straightening out her dress then went to cut on the music.

Stefan walked in an hour later ready to get on his knees and apologize but paused at the mini staircase that leads into their living room where he saw the two dancing. The smile on his wife's face, the way the guy was looking at her caused him to ball his fist. He watched as he whispered in her ear before twirling her then dipped her placing a kiss on the side of her mouth. Bonnie smiled as he stood her up again and paused seeing Stefan stand there.

"Hey, babe," she walked up to him.

"What the hell is going on?" He ignored her, moving her to the side as he walked up to Sebastian.

"We decided to pass the time by dancing as we were waiting."

"Stefan, stop acting so entitled," she pulled on his arm but he moved her away.

"Dancing with my girl without me here, I'll give you a pass since it's your job, but whispering in her ear and kissing her, that's where you crossed the line, dude."

"I apologize, I do that with all of my female clients, it's just a way to have fun but I won't do it with Bonnie again."

"Damn right you won't."

"Stefan, stop." She stepped in between them and pushed him back some. "I'm sorry," she apologized to her instructor. "I'll email you."

He nodded then grabbed his things.

"I don't want to see your face again."

"Stefan," she pushed him back to the couch and followed behind Sebastian apologizing promising him a big tip. She closed the door once he was out and stayed there for a few seconds.

She calmed her breaths before heading towards the stairs. "Don't even think about sleeping next to me tonight." She held out her hand as he started to call out her name.

He sighed then headed up the stairs following begins her. "Baby-"

"You're so embarrassing, Stefan. What was that? You didn't show up so you can't get mad at him."

"I didn't show up because-"

"I don't give a rat's shit about your reason. Don't talk to me for the rest of the night." She closed their door.

He sighed deeply. "Babe, come on,"

"Move away from the door."

He took a step back then she threw a pair of sweatpants and his toothbrush out the door then shut it again. He sighed again. "Baby,"

"Good night, Stefan."

He heard another door close assuming it was the bathroom. He picked up his things then walked into one of the guest bedrooms deciding to crash there for the night. He brushed his teeth and took a quick shower before settling in bed. He shut off the light after closing the door then let out a breath looking up at the high ceiling. Five minutes later he heard the door open and close again before he felt Bonnie join him in bed.

"I can't sleep without your stupid snoring." She said angrily.

He smiled and moved his arm around her closing his eyes.

...

He watched her face as his hips moved within her and moved in to kiss her neck as she tilted her head back moaning. "Oh fuck," he let out as her legs spread wider causing him to sink in deeper. His pace quickened until she screamed and they came together holding in their breaths until the high was over. His chest heavily rose and fell as he rolled beside her and he closed his eyes trying to calm his heart.

"I want a baby." She chose that moment to tell him.

He laid there still and tried to ignore her statement but couldn't. "I don't." He finally said.

"I know," she rolled to her side.

"Why would you tell me that?"

"I didn't want to keep it from you."

"You said-"

"I know but I just get lonely sometimes."

"You shouldn't want a baby just to cure your loneliness. Come work at the company with me or start your own."

She turned to him. "Really?"

"Whatever you want. Think about it, I need to get ready."

She nodded and he kissed her before getting up. Bonnie sat up in thought. She, a businesswoman? A smile came to her face as ideas swirled in her head.

...

Stefan raised his eyebrow as she descended down the stairs dressed in a pantsuit. He watched her pour coffee in a tumbler and smiled slightly as she turned to him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to work with you to observe and I figured that I dress the part. What do you think?" She turned.

"You look phenomenal." She smiled. "You can hang by my assistant Caroline for the day."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Good, let's go,"

He reached out his hand for her to take which she did and followed him out the door.

* * *

After being introduced to Caroline, Stefan got straight to work leaving the two alone. Bonnie made a vow to be hands-off because the last thing she wanted to do was mess up the system; she only wanted to watch. Unless Caroline asked her to do something.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what brings you here?"

"I want a baby, Stefan wants to put me to work as a distraction."

"Not what I thought, but I appreciate the honesty."

"Speaking of being honest, what do people think about me? Not saying that people talk, but if they do, what's the word?"

"They like you, for the most part, you always put Stefan in a great mood when you visit so we all relax some." She chuckled. "But now that you may be working here, it can change. And staying on the topic of honesty, I hope that you don't take my job."

"Don't worry, I'm not that big of a bitch. And plus, I can't work this closely to Stefan then come home with him." She sighed looking at him through the blinds. "Is his hotness because he's a man of high position or is his hotness just because he's just hot?" She waited for a response but when she didn't get one, she turned to Caroline.

"You really expect me to answer that question?"

"Why not, I don't care."

"If I'm _honest_ he's just plain hot."

Bonnie nodded then looked back over at him through the blinds biting in her lip. His eyes lifted up meeting hers and he smiled some tilting his head back signaling her to come in. She stood telling Caroline that she'll be back then headed in his office.

Stefan sat his pen down as she closed the blinds and moved away from his desk so she could straddle his lap easily. "How's your day going?"

She kissed him. "Really good, Caroline is great." She kissed him again.

"She is," he held her. "I know it's dangerous to have you so close because you're so sexy so I won't get anything done, but I was thinking that you'd be the assistant to the assistant until you get more comfortable. Split the responsibility."

"I'll ask, but that sounds good to me." She closed her eyes as he kissed along her neck. "And if I work here, we have to keep things professional."

"Do we have to?"

She chuckled. "Yes, babe. Promise me."

"I can't promise, but I'll try my best."

"Good enough." She stood. "Now I have to go,"

He stood and grabbed her before kissing her deeply.

* * *

Bonnie smiled after successfully making ten copies all by herself. She turned to Caroline still smiling as she bounced slightly on her toes making her laugh some. She walked back with confidence and sat down still smiling at her latest success.

"Make sure to give those to Lucas since he asked for them."

"Oh, right." She stood looking around and caught an eye with him and smiled before she made her way over. He met her halfway and thanked her before going back to his desk. "People are so nice here." She scooted in.

"What do you mean?"

"Lucas met me halfway and thanked me."

"Really?"

"That doesn't happen to you?" She frowned when she shook her head. "Sorry, I guess being the boss' wife gives me some privileges." She sighed. "Anyway, you need me to do anything else?"

"You can man the phones while I go to lunch. These are the extension numbers so all you have to do is press this and put the extension in."

"Okay,"

"Don't worry, lunchtime doesn't get that busy." She nodded again then watched her leave making her a little worried.

She gasped as the phone rang and it took a couple rings for her to actually answer it. "Salvatore and Colin's, this is Bonnie."

"Can you transfer me to Tristan Cooper please?"

"Absolutely," she took a breath and followed the instructions Caroline gave. She stood after hanging up the phone eyeing Tristan and let out a sigh as his phone rang and he answered it.

She smiled sitting down again.

"Care— oh, Bonnie, could you come here for a sec?" She nodded and walked into his office. "This is weird, I don't like bossing you around."

"Don't get used to it."

He smiled and took a step closer to her. "I need you to fill out the agenda for next week. Everything is in this book, you just have to sort it out and email it to everyone in the office including me and my dad."

"Yes, sir." She stepped back as he leaned in. "Hey,"

"You're actually serious about that?"

"Yes, and I would love it if you'd respect it. Stop smiling."

He laughed some. "Just one kiss, I promise." He grabbed her hips. "Just... one-" he met their lips, opening his mouth to her and moaned squeezing her ass causing her to almost drop the folder he handed to her.

He pulled away as her head was spinning rapidly. She breathed deeply staring at his lips but shook her head some and started slowly backing away until her back hit the door. She bit on her lip looking down at his pants blindly reaching for the doorknob.

"Five minutes."

She tossed the folder to the side as she sped up to him meeting their lips.

...

Bonnie was glad that Stefan didn't suck her back in before Caroline came back from her break. She sat down and got started clearing her throat as she started the word document. She hoped the format was right, but she also wanted to make it her own in the same way. So she used bolded font, all capital letters, and boxes where you could check items off the agenda so you'll always be caught up. She thought about adding color but figured it would make it less professional so she stuck to black and white. She looked up as Stefan came out of his office and she sensed a shift of some sort. People sat up straighter, picked up phones and pretended to have conversations. Everyone just got busier.

"How's the agenda going?"

"Perfect, thanks for asking."

"Caroline's not back yet?"

"She is, she's just using the bathroom."

He narrowed his eyes at her but she just smiled. "Okay,"

She let out a breath as he started making rounds then went back to work. Caroline snuck by her side as he was on the other side of the room. She smiled over at her. "I told him you were in the bathroom."

"Thanks. I had quite the lunch."

"What happened?"

"My boyfriend decided to take the time to tell me that he's been cheating on me but "wants to still be with me because I'm better"."

"Wait, what?"

"Exactly," she tried not to exclaim. "I mean I appreciate that he told me but why do so on my thirty-minute lunch break?"

"It's so you won't yell at him right away and have the time to think it over before you visit him tonight."

"What do you think I should do?"

"If I knew who he was I would tell you, but I don't so I can't. But cheating is a hard thing to forgive so if you really love him then you should work it out but if he's nothing but a good fuck to you then ditch his ass."

"Great advice, Bon, but let's get back to work," Stefan said from behind them.

"Sorry," she apologized then turned back to her computer. "Stefan, amirite?" She voiced to Caroline then growled before looking over her shoulder smiling some as he pointed to her with his eyes narrowed.

"I'm so glad you're cool and not a bitch."

"At least one Salvatore has to be the cool one around here." She let out a breath then checked over the schedule before sending it out.

She smiled hearing alerts then sighed now bored with nothing else to do.

"Bon," she looked up seeing Stefan nod her over.

She stood straightening out her jacket then walked into his office closing the door behind her.

"Have a seat," he extended his arm out and she sat as he sat at his desk. "I want to talk about the outline." She smiled. "It's a little… unconventional."

She frowned. "Oh,"

"It's not bad but next time just- a simple list would be great."

She nodded. "Got it." She stood.

"Wait, babe," he stood stopping her from leaving. "Forget I said anything, it's perfect."

"No, it's okay, I'll go make a new one."

"Not necessary, next week, okay?" She nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He held her face and smiled causing her to smile back before he let her go.

"Stefan hated my outline. I thought it was good."

"I like it," Caroline shrugged. "It keeps you in check."

"Exactly! Maybe it's just a woman thing."

"Maybe,"

Bonnie checked around. "I'll be back," she stood and walked over to a random employee. "Hey,"

"Hi,"

"I'm Bonnie and I was just wondering, what do you think about the weekly outline? Would you describe it as… I don't know, conventional?" She asked sitting on his desk.

"I guess. I'm not so much into checklists, but it's nice to have just in case."

"I appreciate your honesty I wish I could give you a raise but I'm only an assistant to the assistant." She stood then walked away making her rounds.

She asked everyone on their opinion of the new format and got mixed answers but for the most part, everyone seemed to appreciate the boxes even it was only a little.

She smiled spotting Jaxson wondering why they haven't visited each other yet but since he looked so busy, she figured that he didn't even know she was there. She was going to scare him but she knew he would scream so she went for a calmer approach. "Excuse me, Jaxson?"

"Ye— Bonnie, what are you doing here?"

"I work here now." She smiled then sat on his lap. "I told Stefan about the baby and he suggested that I work to keep myself busy rather than have his offspring."

"That's one way of settling things."

"Please tell me your friends with Caroline,"

"'Friends' is a strong word,"

She sighed. "She's really cool. Whenever you get the chance come over and act like you want me to copy something."

"Wait, so you took her job?"

"No, I'm assisting her at her job."

"So you're assistant to the secretary?"

"Assistant to the assistant." She corrected.

"You're insane."

"You think he was really going to give me an actual job?"

"I guess not,"

"Anyway, I'll let you get back to work, babe,"

...

Bonnie knocked on his door as everyone packed up getting ready to call it quits. He was still typing away. "In a minute, baby,"

She nodded then decided to lay on his couch and close her eyes.

She woke up as he was strapping her in the car and smiled before taking over so he could drive them home. Stefan grabbed her hand as he pulled out of the parking garage and headed south.

* * *

After she stepped out of the shower, she walked out to find Stefan on his cellphone working more than likely. She sighed then walked up to him so she could take the phone out of his hands. He protested and she allowed him to write one last sentence and send it before she took it again and hugged around his neck. "Today was fun."

"I'm glad." He rubbed her back.

"And I asked around and people like my checklist outline."

He chuckled. "About that, my father called and said that he enjoys the checking. I guess I was wrong."

"You weren't wrong, you're just used to one way and don't know how to switch it up."

"I know exactly how to switch things up." He grabbed her waist tighter making her laugh.

"Oh yeah? Whoo," she giggled some more as he unexpectedly turned her to her back.

"Let's see what we're working with here," he pulled on her towel and looked her over. "Oh, shit," he frowned.

"What?"

"This just won't do." She frowned. "You're too perfect, I'm scared if I show you my body you won't be very pleased." His smile peeped through as she smiled though he was trying to keep a straight face.

"I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah?" He moved his eyes over her face as she nodded. "Are you sure, I put on a few LBs."

She smiled. "I'm not into stick figures."

He chuckled some and leaned in to kiss her but stopped himself. "You're so beautiful."

"Thanks,"

"I mean it. I never thought I'd get so lucky, but I have and you're all I need." He moved his hand to the side of her face looking into her eyes. "You still want that baby, huh?" He noticed her look.

"Give it a couple days."

He chuckled then leaned in to kiss her softly. "I love you."

"I love you more." She watched his eyes before they closed as they met in a kiss again and grabbed him as his hands started moving along her body.

...

Bonnie smiled sitting next to Caroline then asked how things went with the cheating boyfriend. She informed her that they decided to split and she couldn't help but feel a sense of relief because she didn't want her paired with a cheater. After getting to know her for a day yesterday, she realized that such a great person like Caroline deserved a faithful, well-respected man and whatever his name was just wasn't the one. She told her about how Stefan changed his mind about the weekly outline and how next time she may add a pop of color just to mess with him. She was glad that it made her laugh a little.

"Excuse me, Mr. Salvatore?" She knocked quietly. "Really quick question,"

"This better be good." He sat back in his chair.

"I was wondering if we could have a little not so much celebration since it's Christopher's birthday today."

"Sure, why not."

She smiled. "Thanks, ba— Mr. Salvatore."

"Please, call me Stefan, Mrs. Salvatore."

"Please, call me Bonnie."

His lips stretched in a smile as did hers before she turned to leave. He chuckled some then turned his head to his phone as it rang and he knew that it had to be only one person since they reached him directly. "Hello, father."

"Bonnie's working there now?"

"Not really but yes. I stuck her with Caroline."

"Want to explain to me why?"

"She wanted an activity and I figured why not be in the family business. It's not like she has a salary."

He sighed. "Just make sure she's not a distraction."

"If anything she'll make this office better."

"I was talking about you."

"She's a morale booster. I take one look at her out there and I want to make her proud."

"Your mother wants you both over for dinner tonight at seven."

"Seven? I don't even—"

"Seven o'clock sharp."

"Yes, sir." He removed the phone from his ear as his father hung up. He stood and walked over to his door calling Caroline inside. "I need you to reschedule the Parker meeting for tomorrow."

"May I ask why?"

"Family matters,"

She nodded then walked out. He stood by the threshold giving the office a once over. "Attention, everyone." He waited until he gained everyone's eyes. "I have to leave the office a few hours earlier due to family matters, you're all welcomed to leave out when I do or stay to check a few more things off the list." He teased landing his eyes on Bonnie who smiled. "Whatever the matter, I'll be leaving around three thirty. Bonnie," he walked back into his office and she stood following behind him. "We're having dinner tonight with my parents at seven."

"Then why leave at three?"

"Because I need a long nap before dealing with my parents."

She chuckled then walked out of his office so she could get back to her solitaire game.

* * *

Bonnie stepped out the shower after washing off her favorite enzyme face mask and inhaled the steamy bathroom. Stefan stepped behind her making her smile and tilt her neck as he kissed her there. "You're amazing," he kissed her again.

"Is that the knot of your towel or something far better?" She turned in his arms meeting their lips.

He lifts her on the countertop as he removes the white towel around his waist. Her legs spread as he pulled her into him before tightly wrapping around his hips. She threw her head back letting out a moan before meeting their eyes again.

...

Bonnie fixed her hair a little more before stepping out of the car. Stefan grabbed her hand and walked them up the pathway that leads to the door. He pressed the button to the doorbell and took a half step back. He grabbed his wife's face before kissing her once, pulling away as the door opened. His mother welcomed them both in with hugs and kisses and Stefan stood back watching his wife and father hug as he whispered in her ear saying something that made her laugh. Like always. The two men shook hands before everyone gathered in the living room as dinner was finishing up. Bonnie sat on her husband's lap moving an arm around his neck as his hand moved to the side of her thigh.

"So why dinner?" Stefan asked.

"Is it a crime that I want to spend some time with you both?"

"No, but something must be going on," he countered. He watched his parents look over at each other sighing.

"Your mother and I are deciding to separate."

Bonnie's eyes inflated and her head quickly turned towards Stefan. He narrowed his eyes before closing them shaking his head. "Wait, I- you said-"

"Stefan, I know that this is difficult for you to hear," his mother softly spoke, "but your father and I have reached a time in our marriage where we need a little break."

"So this isn't permanent, this won't result in divorce, right?"

"We'll see where it takes us, how we feel after some time apart. Only then will we be able to give you an answer."

Bonnie was surprised feeling herself rise and before she knew it found herself on her feet with her husband heading towards the exit. "Babe, wait," she hurried after him. "Stef," she reached out and grabbed his arm but he then pulled it away. "Stefan, wait, please." She paused feeling a little wobbly.

Stefan turned to her hearing nothing but silence when he would usually hear her words of encouragement and frowned at her stance. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fi—"

Everything went black.

She woke up with Stefan hovered above her and her mother-in-law with their voices all airy. She blinked a few more times before she felt everything switch back to normal.

"Babe,"

"I'm okay,"

Stefan let out a sigh of relief then moved in to kiss her. "You scared me." He hugged her.

"I don't know what happened, maybe I'm just hungry."

"Are you pregnant?" Their eyes shifted to their mother. "I know about your percentage, but there is a percentage, Bonnie. Have you two been protected in any way?"

Bonnie shifted her eyes to Stefan who looked at her like he'd just seen a ghost. "No,"

"We should get you to the hospital." She helped her up then realized that she had to help her son up as well seeing that he was basically paralyzed.

Giuseppe drove them to the hospital and turned on some music to feel the utter silence.

Bonnie thought that this was what she wanted, thought that the thought of a pregnancy would be the most exciting news of her life, but as she was laying there on the ground after Lily brought up the idea, the look on her husband's face scared her. It was a mixture of all the bad emotions and that stopped any dream she had. She knew he didn't want kids, but she never thought it would be this deep.

They found themselves waiting in a white room with diagrams and pictures here and there. Bonnie was seated on the bed as Stefan stood off to the side as they awaited the results.

"I could get an abortion if you want me to." She softly spoke.

He lifted his head meeting their eyes and before he could say anything the nurse came back and stood by the closed door. "Well, Bonnie, it looks like you're pregnant."

She felt her heart drop before the tears came rushing down.

"I'll give you two some time."

"I'm sorry, Stefan." She cried into her hands. "I didn't know," she cried some more starting to find it difficult to breathe.

Stefan stayed in his corner unable to think of what his next move should be. Should he go over there and hug her and tell her that everything's gonna be okay or should he let them process alone? He looked over at her then sighed before walking over to her wrapping her in his arms. "It's gonna be okay, I promise." He kissed her head.

She hugged him back tightly and as she settled down the nurse came back in quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"I think- I think we're um. I don't want to keep it."

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Okay, well before you can get an abortion, you have to set up an appointment and we're just going to inform you about the procedure and just ask a few questions to make sure this is what you truly want."

"Okay. The sooner the better."

"I'll see what I can do,"

Bonnie closed her eyes letting some more tears fall. She was hoping that he'd stop her, that he'd tell her to change her mind, but he just held her and said nothing. She knew that she had to do this now. It would eat her alive, but there wasn't another choice. She would lose Stefan and that's not something she ever wanted.

After the appointment was made they walked out together and kept past his parents who looked at them wanting answers though by the look of everything they already knew.

Giuseppe left the music off on the way back and occasionally peeked in his rearview mirror catching Bonnie wipe away a tear every time and his son plainly staring out the window. He looked over at his wife who turned to him and shook her head.

* * *

Lily knocked calmly on the bathroom door before walking in seeing Bonnie quickly wipe away her tears. "It's just me," she sat on the stool near the tub. She told them to spend the night because she could see them spiraling at any moment.

"I'm not pregnant." Lily opened her mouth to comment but Bonnie spoke again. "Maybe if I tell myself that enough, I'd begin to believe it and it won't hurt so much, you know?"

"Bonnie,"

"You don't have to say anything. I'm doing this for my marriage. He didn't try to stop me. Not once, he didn't flinch or move or do anything, I can't bring a baby into this world whose father doesn't love him. I can't. No matter how much I pictured this moment, I can't. The reality was far worse than I could've ever imagined." She sniffed in. "So I'm doing this, not only for my marriage but for this baby." She nodded at her own statement getting herself to believe it.

"Bonnie." She waited until their eyes met. "You don't have to do this. There are options."

"There's not. If my stomach grows even an inch, he will hate me. I can't do this."

"Listen. Giuseppe and I talked and you can stay here, okay? No charge, no obligations."

"I can't do that to Stefan."

"I know it feels like that way now, but I pushed your appointment another week."

She sat up, "What?"

"If you still decide to go through with it, the baby won't feel anything, but in your heart and in his, if after two weeks you feel nothing, you've completely convinced yourself that there's no other option then I'll support this. I don't know why my son is acting this way and I'm sorry, but always remember if he doesn't want to be there, we will. We can get you your own place after it's born and we'll just pretend to be the cool old neighbors." She smiled when Bonnie did wiping away a tear. "There are options, there are always options you just need to step back and think about them."

When she nodded, Lily got up and exited the bathroom leaving Bonnie with her thoughts but a minute later the door opened again and she saw her husband walk through. He took the same seat Lily occupied just a minute ago.

"I've been thinking about it and I don't want to have kids." Bonnie nodded. "You know that I love you more than anything and if I was someone else, I would have many babies with you, but you know who I am. Since day one, and I'm sorry that my views on children didn't change but I don't want kids."

"Okay,"

"Okay."

He stood kissing her forehead then walked out. Bonnie took deep breaths feeling her body shake.

...

She looked over at him as he drove them home. "The abortion office called and told me that they had to push my appointment back, the doctor is going out of town."

He nodded keeping his eyes on the road. She sniffed in then turned her attention back out the window and smiled some feeling his hand atop hers.

Ten minutes later, they arrived home and Bonnie opted to stay home as Stefan went to get a few hours in at the office. She crawled into bed and turned on her side moving her hand down to her stomach. She closed her eyes shaking her head before moving her hand away. "I'm not pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First, I want to thank you for the responses on the last chapter, I love to hear your thoughts! Secondly, I was checking and I realized that I wrote this story two years ago! Wow. Anyway, enjoy**.

* * *

Bonnie stared off at the door as the sun rose. In exactly a week was the day and she was glad that no one was talking about it. Simply pushing it under the rug like she wasn't about to make a huge decision at all. It made it easier for her to believe in her mantra that she was indeed not pregnant but every time she would walk past a mirror she could see it or touch any part of her she could feel it. Her appetite grew but she ignored it during the day then at night she would sneak down to eat more feeling bad about not being full enough for the both of them. She found herself growing feelings for the child inside her and everyday Lily's offer seemed better and better.

She blindly reached for Stefan's hand and calmly placed it on her stomach topping it with hers. He moved around some but stayed asleep. Bonnie closed her eyes taking deep breaths trying to calm the sparks she felt. She could picture them as a family, just the three of them a boy or a girl it didn't matter, but she wanted it. She could feel that the baby wanted it too.

Bonnie woke up not remembering falling asleep and was surprised to still feel his hand rested there. His position changed, he's now spooning her when last night he was on his back. She wondered if he was awake but didn't comment scared that she would cause him to move away. Her eyes grew feeling his thumb caress above her navel as his fingers spread. She smiled remaining still knowing that he was awake and a tear made its way across her nose. Could he possibly be changing his mind?

The alarm going on caused him to move his hand away rather quickly and when she turned to him he was stretching then reached over to shut it off. She smiled and closed her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her. "Good morning,"

"Good morning,"

They kissed again before getting up out of bed. Stefan went into the bathroom as Bonnie headed downstairs to make the coffee. She prefers her showers at night so while Stefan was showering she went to brush her teeth and wash her face and put on a little makeup for the day. She stepped out and went to her closet to pick out something to wear. She has grown accustomed to the oversized flowy outfits and decided to wear a black one today. It was a nice dress with a semi-deep cut to give her some shape. She carried her heels by the straps and placed them by the door before making a quick breakfast. She scrambled eggs and fried bacon and made toast. She finished in time as Stefan was stepping down the stairs. She smiled at him and he kissed her temple.

"Thanks for saving me some," he teased.

"Sorry, I only made some for me. I made coffee though," she chuckled when he rolled his eyes.

"You're buying me lunch later."

"Deal."

They smiled at each other before he took her face in his hands. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"How is uh- how are you feeling?"

"I'm getting there,"

He nodded. "I'm sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"So it's still a major no?" She grabbed his hand and moved it to her stomach. She watched his eyes before they dropped. "This is a miracle, Stefan. Don't you believe that some higher power wanted us to have this baby?"

"I can't," he started moving his hand away.

"Why?" She pulled it back in.

"Because I don't see myself as a father. I love work, I love working, I won't try to make time for him."

"I bet you're wrong. You have nine months to love it, to talk to him and watch him grow."

"What if you're wrong?"

"I won't be but if I am then I'll love him enough for the both of us."

He sighed moving his hand away. "We should go, Bon,"

She simply nodded and followed him out the door.

...

Caroline narrowed her eyes trying not to be so obvious but she couldn't tell if she was or not. Something is going on between her boss and partner and she could tell it wasn't a good thing. They arrived together like always but that was it. Usually Bonnie would make excuses to go into his office but now she just sat there quietly. She wondered if they were headed for a separation.

"How was the dinner with Stefan's parents?" She asked to make conversation.

"It was something. They told us that they're getting legally separated and Stefan did not take it well."

"Oh man," Caroline now realized the reason why they've been like this lately. Stefan still can't get over the news and Bonnie's just giving him space to process. "Did they say why?"

"No, but I think it was bound to happen. Lily just- she seemed like she was settling. Even if they got married initially deeply in love, sometimes relationships just run their course, unfortunately."

"Yeah,"

"So have you talked to Cheater Boy lately?"

Caroline chuckled. "Not face to face, but he has texted. Honestly, I feel myself being pulled back in."

"I'm not one to judge so if he makes you happy then be happy but if or when he cheats on you again that's a 'shame on you'."

"Yeah, that is what's holding me back. I don't think I can trust him."

"Then start out as friends again and let nature take its course."

Caroline nodded in thought then exhaled. They got back to work shortly and Bonnie was personally glad for the busy day. It kept her mind distracted from everything but she got exhausted so during her lunch break she took a nap on the couch in Stefan's office. He watched her silently as she settled in then got up from his chair and walked over to her bending his knees in front of her. He moved his hand to the side of her face and caressed before kissing her forehead.

"Lay with me," she mumbled half asleep.

He removed his shoes then laid behind her as she scooted forward some. He held her close then closed his eyes exhaling as his hand moved down.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They woke up to the alarm Bonnie set for thirty minutes then went back to start their work. Bonnie smiled some touching her stomach thinking that she possibly got Stefan to change his mind. She realized that instead of not talking about they should so she could convince him to let her have their baby.

* * *

Bonnie made herself a sandwich when they got home and ate it snuggled up in her blanket on the couch watching the last thirty minutes of Love Actually.

"You coming to bed?" He asked from behind her.

"Yeah, I'll be right there,"

She said then finished the last of her sandwich. She washed her plate off then started the dishwasher before heading upstairs. She stretched her arms above her head walking into their room then crawled into bed. She smiled finding herself on her back with him above her and giggled some as he kissed along her neck. She was glad because ever since they found out about their baby, he's been showing much less affection towards her than usual.

She linked her arms around his neck and pulled him in to kiss his lips. "I miss you," he talks against her lips then kisses her again.

"Let's fix that," she moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head. He did the same with her and soon they were naked under the sheets.

She lifted her leg around his waist as he entered her and started with slow thrusts. She tilted her head back and exhaled his name before he meets their lips again. His pace quickens slightly and their kisses became more passionate as her fingernails dug into his back. He curses kissing along her jawline moving his hips faster until her back arches and shortly he stiffens emptying out inside her.

Their breaths are heavy as he pulls out and moves beside her she turned to him meeting their lips. He hugged her close after pulling away and she closed her eyes hugging him back exhaling.

* * *

Morgan narrowed her eyes at her sister. Bonnie called her up to meet for lunch which is somewhat nothing out of sorts but she could tell that her younger sister had some beans to spill or tea she needed help sipping.

"So how are you and Stefan?" She decided to ask to get this party started.

"Great, actually," she saw her sister's eyes narrow. "We're expecting."

"Expecting what?" Bonnie's eyes widened then laughed seeing her sister's eyes inflate like balloons. "You're serious?"

Bonnie stood the grabbed her shirt from the back making it tighter to show off her mini bump. Morgan smiled with tears in her eyes then stood up to hug her sister. "Bonnie, I'm so happy for you!"

"There just one issue,"

Morgan pulled away. "What?"

She sighed. "Stefan doesn't want to have kids. I told him that I would get an abortion if he wanted me to."

"Wow, what did he say?"

"He told me to get it without directly telling me to do it. I don't want to. And I think that I can get him to change his mind if I haven't already yet."

"What do you mean?"

They retook their seats.

"I've been getting him to touch the bump more and the other day he did it without me moving his hand for him. And last night he hugged me and I don't know, it felt like he was trying to tell me something. He's just scared but I told him that I would love this baby enough for the both of us so he won't have to worry about anything."

"That's great, Bonnie, but please promise me that you won't get your hopes up too much. I don't know Stefan all that well, but I just want you to be careful."

"I know,"

"I'll be here for you, Bonnie, whatever you decide."

"Thanks, sis." She smiled.

...

Bonnie smiled looking out the window as Stefan walked up to her car. She decided to pick him up today because she wanted to surprise him with the extra tinted windows that just pass the test that he's always been wanting on his Lincoln. It was all a surprise to him and this was her first time surprising him with something in a while so she was very excited to see his reaction. He chuckled getting in the passenger seat leaning in as she did so their lips could meet.

"This is weird,"

"It's a good thing that you don't have to get used to it." She winked then backed up.

"Is the change inside or outside?"

"Both."

"Both?" She nodded and hummed to confirm. "So it's two separate things?"

"Babe, I'm not going to tell you."

"I hate this."

She laughed. "Now you see how I feel sometimes when you surprise me."

"Yeah but I always give you whatever it is right away, I have to wait until the morning to see my gift."

"Aw, poor baby." She teased.

Bonnie looked over at him to see his head shake which made her laugh. He turned to her smiling then took her hand to kiss it. She smiled and was shortly pulling into their driveway.

"Come here," he nodded her over then placed his hands on her hips once she was astride his lap. "I love your laugh."

She smiled and closed her eyes when he kissed her. "You make me happy," she spoke against his lips with her eyes still shut.

Her head lifted as he kissed up her neck. "Don't leave me,"

"Why would I leave you?"

"Just promise me, okay?"

"I promise." It was the first time she made a promise to him that she was unsure if she could keep or not.

"You're everything to me."

She just hugged him close and kissed his temple until he seemed to calm down.

...

Stefan smiled watching her do so as he twirled her. It was to make up for the lesson he ultimately ruined and he was glad to see that she was actually enjoying it. She was right, it is just about the time they spend together not so much about the professional lessons. He placed his hand on her back as they swayed together. Her arms wrapped around his neck looking into his eyes before she hugged him.

"I hope that this makes up a little for the lessons,"

"It does." She moved her head away from his shoulder to look into his eyes. "Thank you." She closed her eyes when he kissed her.

"The clinic called when you were asleep confirming your appointment."

She was speechless for a few seconds. "Oh," she watched his eyes. "And you,"

"I confirmed it."

She nodded holding back any emotion but forced a smile. "Okay,"

"I can be with you if you want me to,"

"No, I think it's something I should do alone."

"Okay. Let me know if you change your mind."

"I will," she hugged him again and closed her eyes letting a tear break through her left eye.

She thought she did it, thought that she helped change his mind but all of it came tumbling down. She knew that now she had a decision to make and it would be the hardest decision that she never thought she would face.

She hugged him tighter when he kissed the side of her neck and exhaled.

* * *

She still moved his hand to rest on her stomach once she was asleep. She wanted their baby to know that daddy still loves them just in case she decides to move out. She wants her child to have some memory of their father even if it's just a touch.

Stefan laid quietly behind her feeling her hand atop his. He closed his eyes knowing that Bonnie wanted this baby. He could understand but at the same time, he hopes that her mind changes. She told him that she would love their baby for the both of them but that's not what he wanted and he knew their kid wouldn't want that as well. He couldn't bare resenting his daughter or son but he knew that's exactly what would happen. They could no longer be selfish and pick up and get away for a few days. They could no longer make last minute plans because they had to worry about getting a sitter. Their lives would change dramatically and he's not sure if Bonnie fully grasped that idea. Nothing would be the same again and he personally wasn't ready for that.

When he heard her lowly snore, he moved his hand away and turned his back to her going to sleep.

...

Bonnie smiled as she covered his eyes walking him outside to their driveway. She counted down from three before she released her hands away from his eyes and laughed as he turned to her with his mouth dropped and eyes widened. She laughed some more as he picked her up and twirled her around thanking her as he placed her back down on her feet. She smiled watching him walk up to his car and admire the darkness of his windows.

"I can't believe you did this for me,"

"Of course," she smiled walking up to him.

He kissed her several times. "I love you."

"I love you more." She smiled when he did. "I'm glad to see you're happy."

"I'm really happy. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled

"Let's ditch work today and take a ride."

"Really?"

He nodded and she agreed. They got ready for a day off and Bonnie laughed again once they got inside to see that from the inside the windows look clear as day. "Wow, Bonnie, honestly this is the best present ever."

"How many points do I get?" She flirted leaning in.

"You get all the points." He kissed her once teasing then chuckled seeing her pout. He kissed her longer this time but pulled away before he pulled her on his lap. "Wait, I have a destination that I want us to reach and we have to leave now so we can spend the majority of the day there."

"Fine."

He chuckled the started the car driving off.

* * *

They stopped for food but that was it as he took them down many long roads. Bonnie recorded some video of the beautiful scenery and some of her husband driving wanting to keep this memory. They eventually winded the windows down and blasted the music as they sang along together. Neither of them could remember such a time where they had this much fun.

Bonnie looked over at him as he pulled over to the side of the road and raised her eyebrow when he shut the car off. "We're here,"

She looked past him out the window to see nothing but greenery and she loved it. She looked back into his eyes and smiled. "You know me well."

"Of course I do," he kissed her then got out of the car, jogging to the other side to open the door for her.

They held hands walking into the field and she gasped coming faced with a field of sunflowers. He chuckled as she tugged on his arm to hurry him up then forced him to take pictures though that was already a plan of his.

"You're so beautiful." He kissed her.

She took his phone and lifted it up getting them both in the frame then snapped a picture of their smiles before capturing one of them kissing. They sat near the tall flowers and admired each other's faces in silence before Bonnie spoke.

"How did you find this place?"

"I was going to take you here for our anniversary, I looked up some places on Google and drove down here once glad that it's pretty vacant. I just want to make you happy. Especially with everything going on." She nodded. "I'm sorry, Bonnie. I love you so much and I don't- I just feel like a baby would ruin us."

"I can see why you would think that."

"I'm selfish, I want you all to myself." He placed his hand on the side of her face.

She only smiled then laid down on her back blocking the sun from her face with her hand. She exhaled as he joined her but turned on his side to face her. She turned to him then smiled before he kissed her. She moved to her side then hugged him.

"We've been hugging a lot lately," he noted lifting his chin to rest in her shoulder.

"I just like being close to you."

"I'm not complaining." He squeezed her.

"I want to have this baby, Stefan." She confessed. "But I'm not because I love you more than anything. When it happens, I'll no doubt will be depressed, but I just want you to know that I'll get better."

He kept quiet not expecting her ever talking about this but a part of him is glad that he did. "If you need me to do anything for you, I will." She nodded holding him close. "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay,"

He closed his eyes kissing the top of her head and they enjoyed the performance the flowers put on for them with the music of the wind.

...

He looked over at her as she slept on the ride back. He sighed glancing down at her growing stomach then placed his hand there. He shook his head hating that he feels their life going downhill because of this baby. If she has it or not, it's a downhill battle, but he knows he'll be able to make things better quicker with the baby out of the picture. He could take them on trips, treat her to spa days and shopping sprees until it's all but a distant memory. With their baby, he'll have to deal with the screaming and the crying and never having a moment to himself outside of work. He'll start to resent her and their child for putting him in such a position which will ultimately lead them to divorce. He didn't want to be divorced, he has everything he wants and doesn't want to tear it all away for something that could be fixed.

He glanced down hearing his phone ringing and answered it on his Bluetooth seeing that it was his mother. "Hey, mom,"

"Hey, son, how's everything going?"

"Pretty good, I took Bonnie to this place I wanted to take her for our anniversary and we hung out there for the day together and talked some things through."

"And what did you two decide?"

"We reached an understanding that we're going to go through with the original plan."

"Are you sure that's what she wants?"

"I know it's not what she wants, but she's willing to sacrifice this for our marriage and I think it's what's best."

"And you think that's fair?"

"Yes and no. I just don't want to end up resenting Bonnie or our baby."

"Have you ever thought about Bonnie resenting you for making her give up the baby?" He kept quiet. "I know that it's easier to focus on your own feelings, Stefan, but Bonnie has feelings too. And as a woman, I can imagine how hard and huge of a decision this is and how heartbroken she will be especially since she actually wants this."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Put yourself in her shoes for once and sympathize."

He looked over seeing her stir. "I have to go,"

"Okay. I love you, son."

"I love you too, mom." He ended the call. Stefan looked over again to see she had fallen back to sleep then sighed before turning on the radio.

...

She sat there numb with her hand on her stomach as the doctor explained the procedure. Only a simple nod here and there she were to give out anything more, the tears would flow and she'd run out of there without looking back.

"Bonnie?"

Her eyes shifted to her doctor and watched him sigh taking off his glasses. "This is a decision that no one really wants to make. I need to hear you say that you want to go through with this. Because once we start, there's no going back."

She opened her mouth feeling a tear stream down the left side of her face. "I want this."

* * *

Bonnie laid on the bed enjoying the caresses by her sister as she sat beside her. She wished that she invited Morgan to go with her because she knew that things would've gone a lot better because of the support. Though she offered, Bonnie wanted no one there with her the day of because she didn't want anyone to witness her shame.

"I want to kill Stefan."

"No, he's just looking out for us the best way he knows how."

"It still isn't right."

She stayed silent for a moment. "I left out one thing from lunch the other day."

"What?"

"Stefan's parents— more like his mom confronts me when we found out. She said that they've been talking and if I decide to keep the baby, they'll let me move in. And once the baby's out for a few months, they'll buy me a house close by and they'll pretend like they're just simply my neighbors who love my child very much."

"Wow. That's big."

"I know. I can't stop thinking about it. I mean I can't actually do it, can I? Stefan will easily find out and he'll hate his parents and me and I don't know,"

"Bonnie, sometimes we have to do what's best for us. I honestly cannot see you going through with this and even if you do, you won't be able to recognize yourself. No one will. If Stefan loves you as much as he says and as much as you tell me he does, he'll come around."

Bonnie looked away in thought. "I have to make a call,"

Morgan nodded and watched her younger sister get up from the bed and walk out. Bonnie reached in her pocket grabbing her phone as she headed towards the front door. Her heart pounded pressing the contact then waited a few seconds before moving the phone to her ear. She waited hearing several beeps until a feminine voice filled her ear.

"Hey,"

"Does the offer still stand?"

"Of course it does."

She felt her heart beat faster. "No promises but I want to but I'm just scared."

"We'll be by your side every step of the way." She waited for a response but when she heard nothing, she called out for her husband. She put them on speakerphone. "It's Bonnie. Tell her about what we said."

"Bonnie, I know that this is a tough decision but we will not let you down. We never thought that we would have this chance, especially after Damon passed, but we will enjoy every moment with you. I love my son and this will kill him, I know, but once he sees all the joy that his baby brings, he'll be happy."

"If I don't do this, it doesn't mean that I don't love you, it's just-"

"We understand, Bonnie, there's no pressure from either of us. We just want you to know that we'll be here."

"Thank you," she shortly ended the call then stood there staring out into the open.

* * *

Caroline knocked before walking into his office seeing him on the computer as always. "You know it's not fair that you bring Bonnie here and have me get used to her helping out then snatch her away."

He chuckled. "I should've warned you, I apologize. She just wanted something to do, I had a feeling it wouldn't last all that long."

She chuckled. "Anyway, this Friday McClaine invited you to go golfing with him and-"

"Wait, Friday? I- I can't, Bonnie has this appointment and I know she wants me to be there afterward, uh shit. Um, would it be stupid if I cancel?"

"I'm not going to answer that, but it is with some of the OGs. I'll be happy to make up an excuse for you Friday if you decide to not go,"

"I'll let you know by tomorrow."

She nodded then walked out.

"Shit," he cursed running his fingers through his hair.

* * *

He kissed along her shoulder and up her neck and meets their lips when she turns her head towards him.

"What's with all this love?" She smiled.

"I am the worst husband ever."

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I forgot that I made a commitment for Friday afternoon, the same time of your appointment and Caroline just reminded me,"

"Oh. What's the commitment?"

"Playing golf with McClaine, Roadsy, and French."

"That's huge."

"I'll cancel if you want me to,"

"No, it's okay. I'll just have my sister come over if I need her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

He watched her eyes then sighed. "I'll cancel." He stood.

"Stefan, seriously." She pulled on his arm. "Don't. Have fun playing the sport you hate the most."

He smiled bending his knees again. "I love you. I will make this up to you, I swear."

"You better." She narrowed her eyes at him with a slight smile and closed her eyes as he kissed her once.

He stood walking away and Bonnie watched him until he was upstairs then frowned returning her head back to her laptop.

...

She doesn't remember anything that happened the previous day. It's as if she blacked out and woke up to the part where she would prefer staying blacked out. Before she knew it, she was stripping before covering herself in a hospital gown. The doctor and nurse came in shortly and instructed her to sit on the chair and hike her legs up. The chair was cold to the touch and she chuckled at how this is almost how it's like giving birth. Sure, you're on an actual bed and not a chair but everything else is pretty much the same. She looked over at the monitor seeing her fetus and tears welled in her eyes. Dr. Trimble turned the screen away from her vision and gave his assistant a nod.

"Just close your eyes and it'll be over before you know it."

She nodded letting tears spill and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just want to say that I am loving you alls energy towards this story! Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me.**

* * *

**Eight Months Later**

Bonnie awoke finally feeling settled. The past seven months have been hell and torture and utter heartbrokenness, but she somehow survived. For the first time since everything, she felt like she survived.

After breathing in and out five times, she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom only brushing her teeth because she planned to do the rest in the shower. She hummed as she moved the washcloth along her body creating a nice lather. She then took her face wash and had the water massage her back as she scrubbed it into her face and neck. She washed it off then put on a face mask before stepping out. She dried herself off and looked through her closet looking for something to wear for the day. She rubbed her neck as she looked then decided on a simple black dress. She washed her face off and applied minimal makeup before soaking her body in a nice layer of coconut oil before slipping up the dress.

She smiled hearing him moving around downstairs then headed down there herself.

"Good morning," she greeted sitting on the stool in front of the kitchen island.

"Good morning," he smiled over at her. "Pancakes okay?"

"Perfect, thanks."

He nodded then flipped two that were on the stove. "You seem happier today," he observed.

"I am. I just feel like everything is evening out now. It just needed some time."

"Told you," he teased then winked at her.

She was going to comment but someone else entering the kitchen caught her eye and she turned smiling seeing her mother-in-law. She kissed her on her head then sat next to her placing her hand in her growing belly. Bonnie smiled.

She kicked the doctor away just in time and ran out of that appointment leaving everything behind. She couldn't do it, she wanted to but she couldn't. She rushed in her car then cried her eyes out thinking about how much she's hurting Stefan and their marriage. She cried knowing that she would be alone and never loved so deeply again. She wiped away her tears knowing that she didn't have much time and headed home to go pack her things. She couldn't face him so she decided to write him a letter explaining everything and placed it beside a pool of her tears. She took one look back before shutting her life behind then started towards her second option. She thought about ditching the plan and staying with her sister but didn't want her to carry her baggage.

Bonnie struggled with her bags but somehow made it up the stairs and knocked. Giuseppe opened the door and frowned watching her stand there seeing the brokenness all around her. He sighed and opened his arms and she walked into them letting out the rest of her tears. Lily shortly joined crying herself but reminded her that everything would be okay.

That night she heard both of them on the phone with Stefan. She picked up the phone in her room and covered the end of it with her hand hearing him yell.

"Why did you have to ruin my fucking life? I was happy for once then you go convince her to keep the baby behind my back. I was going to make it up, I was going to make it better-"

"Stefan, this isn't something that you can buy off. I see if Bonnie was a hundred percent healthy and could have a baby easily but this baby is a miracle, a miracle that she wanted, that she wants. Maybe if you asked her what she wanted instead of forcing your own agenda on her then you would know that."

"Mom, I know Bonnie wanted the baby, but we decided that for our marriage, for the safety of our marriage, she would get the abortion. Now you both putting ideas in her head confused her, she's confused. Let me talk to her,"

"No, Stefan. She made her choice don't force her to do something that she doesn't want to do."

"I'll just call her myself,"

"She agreed to let us keep her phone for a while. You call her, we'll answer."

"You're fucking kidding me. Fuck both of you, honestly." He hung up.

Bonnie placed the phone back on the charging deck then cried into her pillow. The next day she didn't move from her bed at all and if Lily didn't practically force food down her throat, she wouldn't have eaten either.

Now, finally after eight months, she's nine months pregnant and is able to accept that though she's alone, she's not alone.

"Have uh- have you heard from Stefan at all?"

"Not yet," Lily rubbed her back. "But as promised, we will call him and tell him when you're in the hospital and he may surprise us."

She nodded. "Is it weird that I feel like he's already so moved on from me? Like he got married again and this time to someone who really doesn't want to have a baby. That she's prettier than me and smarter than me and-"

"Bonnie, don't think like that. Stefan loves you, know that always. He's just scared, more than scared, he's terrified all he needs is time and he'll come around."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Then you'll still be a kick ass amazing mom with us by your side always."

She smiled as best she could then hugged her mom tightly. "I can't thank you enough for giving me this chance. And a part of me hates myself for ruining your relationship with your son."

"It won't last forever, I have faith. As should you." Bonnie nodded then slowly pulled away.

They joined Giuseppe at the dinner table and ate their breakfast together.

...

Stefan sighed looking through their wedding album and wondered where it all went wrong. He had their lives all figured out. They were going to live happily ever after alone together with no interruptions. No babies. She told him before they even started dating that kids weren't on her agenda and he was stupid enough to believe that. Stupid enough to believe that he would find a woman who shared his values all the way through. He knew that deep down every woman wants a child whether they know it or not.

He reached for his phone and scrolled down to her contact. He sighed knowing that he shouldn't. He didn't want to give her false hope because he couldn't do this. Raise a child and pretend that everything's OK. He wondered how she was doing, how big she's gotten, how beautiful she looks. He pressed on her contact holding the phone up to his ear sighing.

Giuseppe and Lily both looked up hearing glass shatter on the floor. Bonnie watched her phone seeing his name across the screen. She couldn't stop her reaction dropping her glass of orange juice on the floor but she lost control over everything. She snapped out of it and quickly picked it up. "Stefan?" The Salvatore's exchanged looks then turned their attention back to Bonnie. "Hello?"

She exhaled moving the phone away from her ear. "He called." She breathed. "He hung up but he called."

Lily smiled feeling a ton of weight move off her shoulders. She was confident that things would turn around but there was always a part of her that thought it wasn't going to happen. She was grateful for the call because it drained that hopelessness from her body and she knows from Bonnie's as well.

She stood walking outside calling him back. "Babe," she smiled. "Call me, please, I miss you and I miss your voice. I love you, I still love you with everything I have. I love you so much, please." She hung up, holding the phone to her heart.

Stefan replayed her message missing her voice. It bought him back to when they were together, the times where they would just lay in bed and talk for hours about anything. He was tired of pretending that everything was okay because it's the exact opposite of that. But a baby, a living, breathing baby held him back. She was way too pregnant now for him to face but then he thought that maybe it was a perfect time. He could try to love the roundness of her stomach and maybe that's all he needs to fall in love with his child. He sighed then texted her.

_I need to see you. Privately._

He waited no less than five seconds for a response.

_When and where?_

_Say your sister is picking you up in 20 minutes. I'll rent a car. _

_Okay_

Bonnie told her in-laws about her sister wanting to take her out then ate the rest of her breakfast before getting ready. She changed out of her dress to put on a loose shirt and pants then brushed her hair. By the time she was ready she saw a car pull up. She quickly headed downstairs and yelled that she was leaving. Her body was shaking as she neared closer to the car and she took a breath before opening the door. She avoided his eyes as she strapped herself in with the seatbelt then turned to him seeing his eyes on her stomach.

"Wow,"

"You can feel if you want,"

She saw his arm move slightly before it moved to her stomach and she topped his hand with hers. "He's sleeping."

"He?" He looked up at her with wide eyes. "We have a son?"

She smiled nodding the closed her eyes feeling his lips on hers. Her heart sped as the kiss deepened.

"My mom's watching," he pulled away before driving off.

"Where are we going?"

"Home,"

She smiled.

* * *

"If I'm honest, I thought you moved on from me. Not really, but in my head, I thought that I would never see you again." He moved his hand to the side of her face as a tear slipped. "I'm sorry I just couldn't do it. Being in that room, it all just felt horribly wrong."

He nodded. "I was wrong for forcing you into it, I know that. I just really wanted to be with you and I just don't see myself as a father." She softly nodded. "But I will try," she looked up at him, "for you, I will try."

She smiled then kissed him before pulling him into a hug. "Thank you,"

He exhaled rubbing her back then pulled away to kiss her again.

...

Stefan chuckled feeling his son move around rapidly. Bonnie told him that he was excited which caused him to kiss her stomach. It made him regret not ever going to see her because being here he knew that he could've been with her every step of the way. He rested his head beside her stomach and moved his arm around it. Bonnie smiled taking a picture to keep the memory.

"Stefan?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm hungry,"

He chuckled lifting his head. "What do you want to eat?"

"Something from McDonald's, I think."

"Like what?"

"Surprise me,"

He chuckled again shaking his head. "You can't come with me?"

She shook her head. "I'm _far_ too comfortable right here."

He sighed. "Alright," he sat up to kiss her then got off the bed.

"Not chicken nuggets though," she told him as he walked out the room.

* * *

He stared at the menu for ten minutes wanting to make the right decision. He wanted to just buy one of everything but figured it would be somewhat of a waste.

"Pregnant wife?"

Stefan looked beside him spotting another man looking at the menu as well. "How can you tell?"

"No one looks at a McDonald's menu for as long as you without having someone pregnant at the house forcing you to make the decision of what she eats."

He chuckled. "What do you suggest?" He looked over at him again.

"You can't go wrong with the classic,"

"You think?"

The man nodded. "Extra pickles."

He raised an eyebrow. "How much experience do you have in this stuff?"

"Five children so far."

"Wow, I couldn't even imagine one."

"You'll get the hang of it. Just get over the first five months,"

"Jesus,"

He chuckled patting him on the back then stepped up to get his food once his number was called. Stefan exhaled then walked up to the cashier to order the number one with extra pickles.

When he home, he was nervous but walked up the stairs finding her in the exact spot. He smiled walking in causing her to sit up as he sat beside her.

"What did you get me?"

"I got my baby," he reached in the bag as she smiled, "a number one- extra pickles."

"Extra pickles?"

"Extra pickles, baby."

She laughed. "I really missed you."

He kissed her. "I really missed you too."

They kissed again before she started eating. He moved his hand down the length of her hair noticing how long it's gotten since the last he's seen her. He frowns at that realization but sucks it up and moves his eyes over her face dreamily. He kisses her whenever he gets the chance, making her smile. He moved his hand to the top of her stomach rubbing it slightly then kissed her neck. Bonnie locked eyes with him then met their lips, kissing him deeply. She moaned as his tongue slid across hers then her head met the pillow as he moved in closer.

"Who's been taking care of you, baby?" She asked against his lips, moving his hand down his pants making him groan.

"No one but myself."

She bit his lower lip. "Let's change that,"

"You don't–"

"Shh,"

He exhaled moving to his back and watched her body snake down his.

* * *

She watched him sleeping letting everything sink in. She never expected things to be like this. Not this quickly. In her mind, he would come around after the baby was born and about one year old. He would show up randomly one day and she'd take him back in a heartbeat. She will always take him back in a heartbeat. No one wanted to split, no one did anything wrong but try to look out for the other. He thought that a baby would ruin things but she thinks that it will make them stronger. She just hopes that how it'll be.

She frowned finding herself in the passenger seat parked outside her temporary living place.

"You can't come inside?"

He sighed and moved his hand to the side of her face watching her eyes. "I love you so much. My parents, they still did things behind my back and I can't– I'll face them. But just not yet. Okay?"

"Okay,"

He kissed her then hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you more."

He kissed her again then her stomach. "I love you too, son."

Bonnie smiled moving his hand to where he was. "I'm gonna pop any day now."

"I'll make sure my phone is on me at all times."

"Okay,"

He sighed hearing her voice crack. "Don't cry, babe, I'll pick you up tomorrow."

She nodded sniffing in. He pulled her in for a hug then kissed her a few times before hugging her again.

Bonnie slowly closed the door behind her then climbed the stairs going into her room before stopping to visit her in-laws. They smiled seeing her stand by the threshold.

"I was with Stefan today,"

"What?"

"I'm sorry I lied, he just- he wanted me to say that I was spending the day with my sister and I said it because I wanted to see him and I didn't want to ruin anything otherwise I would've told you the truth."

"You don't have to explain, Bonnie. Come sit," she walked towards the bed sitting on the edge of it. "How is he, how did he react?"

"He said that he loves him. He loves our baby. I- I tried to get him to come in but he's still a little upset but I'm sure once the baby's out, he'll be better."

They nodded. "You should get some rest."

Bonnie nodded then moved towards her room.

...

"I want Stefan," she spoke through the pain.

She woke up in the middle of the night due to contractions and let out a yell as her water broke waking up Lily and Giuseppe. They rushed to the room firstly seeing her on her knees leaning on the bed then the bed with a circular wet stain. They wanted her to get to the hospital but she refused demanding to them that they call Stefan. They did immediately glad that he answered.

"He said he's on his way, Bonnie, we have up and leave."

"I need Stefan," she cried shaking her head. "I need Stefan, I need–"

"Okay, but we need to get you down the stairs, can we do that?"

They were relieved when she nodded then went to help her up.

"It hurts, I can't do this,"

"Yes you can, come on,"

They walked slowly towards the door. Stefan rushed in as they reached the stairs then held his father carry her down and into the car. He sat in the back with her, fanning and kissing her as they rushed to the hospital.

"Stef,"

"Breathe, baby, breathe," He winds down the window.

"I feel dizzy,"

"It's okay, we're almost there, I promise. Just lay on me, baby,"

All the windows were down letting in as much air as possible, blowing away the sweat on her brow. The next time she blinks, she hears crying then her son was placed on her chest. She blinked again feeling more herself this time. She was comfortable in the bed and once her eyes adjusted, she saw Stefan holding their baby, walking along the length of the room. She smiled before her eyes felt droopy again.

She slightly sat up finding herself still in the hospital.

"Hey," she looked over. "How are you feeling?"

"It feels like I just woke out of a coma."

He chuckled. "Rest as long as you need."

"Where's our baby?"

"In the nursery feeding." He kissed her head. "He's beautiful, babe. Six pounds, two ounces, twenty-one inches."

"He's so big,"

"So big,"

She smiled moving her hand to the side of his face. "Thank you for being here,"

"Don't thank me," He kissed her twice. "I love you."

"I love you more."

They kissed again then turned their heads towards the door seeing the nurse wheel in their baby. The nurse asked Bonnie a few questions and checked her temperature and vitals before leaving. Stefan handed their child over to her and tears lined her eyes. "This is our Stefan Junior."

"This is our Stefan Junior."

She smiled and kissed him before her son's little head.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie shushed her son trying to get him calm. She checked his diaper, tried feeding and even stuck the pacifier in his mouth but nothing seemed to work. She moved to the other side of the house knowing how annoyed Stefan gets the second he starts crying so she tried to keep Stefan away from Stefan.

"It's okay, baby, mama's here." She bounced. "You don't have to cry anymore, mama won't let nothing bad ever happen to you, I promise." She kissed his head glad that he was calming down.

She started humming softly seeing his eyes close. Once he was asleep, she walked to their room laying on the bed with him. Stefan suggested that she and the baby sleep in a separate room from him so they could have more space and figured that it would be easier to feed him in the middle of the night if they're side by side. She agreed only to keep him happy and the next day they moved the crib out of their room and into the bedroom beside it. Stefan would only come in during the night for sex and she didn't mind because it assured her that he wasn't cheating.

She rested on her side moving her hand to his stomach so she could feel his breaths and shut her eyes.

"Babe," she lifted her head up hearing Stefan whisper. "I need to talk to you."

She kissed her son's head then quietly got up from the bed and followed behind Stefan to where he sleeps at night. She sat on the bed next to him and frowned seeing the look in his eyes.

"I know I'm not the best father in the world, but- and I know it may not seem like it but I'm trying."

"I know you are, Stefan. It's okay, I promise." She kissed him then hugged him.

He hugged her back exhaling. "Maybe we should take a little trip somewhere, you know, just the two of us."

The smile she was spotting faded. She pulled away from his hold. "Me and you or-"

"Me and you,"

"But who's gonna watch-"

"My parents, of course." He sighed at her face. "He'll be perfectly fine and I want to spend time with you and maybe after that, things will get better. It's just I barely see you now and I don't like that. I want to spend some time with my Bonnie." He moved his hand to caress her face.

She smiled. "Okay."

"Great," he kissed her, "we leave tomorrow,"

Her eyes widened. "Tomorrow? I need a little bit more time, Stefan."

"I've seen you pack for a week-long trip in two hours, you have all day, you'll be fine."

"We're not leaving for a week though, right?"

"No, just four days."

"Four days?"

"Tomorrow- Friday, Saturday, Sunday and head back Monday."

"Stefan that's a really long time I don't know if I can do it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Be without our son for that long. He's only a month and a half, babe, he needs me."

"I need you too."

"How about just for the weekend? Saturday and Sunday,"

He chuckled dryly. "I knew this would happen."

"Stefan,"

"Just forget about the whole thing." He got up.

"Wait, wait, wait," she grabbed his arm. "I'll go, I promise. I'll go, Friday, Saturday, Sunday and come back Monday. I want to go it's just I'll miss him but your parents know more about what to do than I do so I'll go."

He smiled and kissed the side of her mouth. She smiled and watched him walk out then let out the breath she was holding and tears lined her eyes. She walked back to her room and rested beside her son again watching his breathing as her hand rose and fell with his breaths.

* * *

Bonnie looked behind her as the phone rung then looked ahead again as a 'hello' entered her ear.

"Hey, um I'm not sure if Stefan told you but he wants to take me out for a few days and wants you both to babysit,"

"We've talked about it,"

"Ok good, I just- can you FaceTime me or Skype me with Stef every morning and night? Or just send me a lot of videos? I know it's a lot but I won't be able to function without him."

"Okay, Bonnie,"

She exhaled her relief. "Thank you so much." She exhaled again then looked behind her. "I really don't want to go but I want to make him happy so I'll try."

"Bonnie you should–"

"I know I'm just- I don't want to lose him. Not again."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks again," she ended the call then got back to packing.

Once she was done she started on making lunch. She got used to doing things with one hand rather quickly and as long as her little one isn't too fussy, she can get things done easily. She turned her head smiling at Stefan who just came down the stairs.

"Can you hold him while I finish up?" She watched his eyes as they fell on their son. "Say 'please daddy'," she bounced him.

He smiled the lifted him in his arms carrying him over to the table. Bonnie smiled watching them before getting back to their meal. She peeked back every few minutes happy to see that they were bonding.

"Shit,"

"What?"

"He's about to cry."

She smiled. "Just sit him up and let him rest on your shoulder. He's tired but doesn't want to sleep because he wants more bonding time with his dad."

Stefan did as told and patted his back glad that the puffing stopped. "It's okay, little guy,"

She smiled then joined them at the table. "Can we have a little family night before we leave tomorrow? Please,"

He exhaled. "Okay,"

She smiled then kissed him twice before grabbing the plates.

She thought Stefan would hand him back to eat but she was surprised when he just moved him over to his left hand and started eating with his right. She wiped the shock off her face and started eating. She asked him where he was taking her and she was relieved that it didn't involve a plane. It was their lake house so they can have their privacy and just be alone together and not bothered by guests or hotel staff. She was still hoping that he would change his mind and let their son join him which sparked her idea for family night but she wasn't banking on it.

After their meal, they gathered in the master and watched a movie. Bonnie soaked up every minute of it because this is how she wanted things to be and she has hope that this is how things can be. Together with her two favorite males in the world. She looked over and smiled seeing them both sleeping and took a photo to cherish the memory. Stefan woke up a few minutes later not remembering falling asleep in the first place. He lifted his head some seeing his son rested on his chest so he laid back down moving his hand to his back. He felt his phone vibrating so he carefully reached for it in his back pocket.

"Hello?" He spoke lowly. Bonnie sat up some gaining his attention before he went back to the call. "Right now?" He looked over as Bonnie grabbed their son from his chest. "No, I uh- alright, I'll see you in about an hour." He ended the call then sighed.

"It's late, Stef,"

"I'm sorry, babe,"

She shrugged. "It's okay,"

He frowned. "I hate doing this to you, I feel like I always do this to you."

"It's your job, it's fine."

"I'll—"

"Make it up to me," she finished with a sigh. "I know."

"Babe-"

"I'm tired anyway, we'll just go take a nap in our room." She got up heading towards the door.

"Bonnie, wait." He rushed to her side. "How about you two come with me. We can show off our baby to the whole office."

"Do they even know I was pregnant?"

"I told Caroline, I felt like she was the only one that really needed to know, but that doesn't matter. I don't want you to be upset with me." He looked in her eyes. "Please."

She exhaled in thought. "Okay,"

He smiled then kissed her before quickly getting ready.

* * *

Bonnie was quickly surrounded and Stefan managed to sneak away to get some business done. It was mainly shock from everyone but some had figured that her pregnancy was the reason why she stopped coming around so seeing her now with a baby wasn't too much of a shock. Once everyone decided to get back to work, Bonnie made her way into his office and smiled at her husband sitting down on the couch. "He is such a ladies man,"

Stefan chuckled. "Like his dad already," Bonnie rolled his eyes making him laugh. "Come here,"

She smiled standing, walking over to him. He held her waist as she sat on his lap. He kissed her twice. "I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"Everything," he somewhat chuckled. "Asking for the abortion, ignoring you for months, forcing you to do absolutely everything that you didn't want to do." He sighed. "I just love you and I thought that I was doing the right thing but I wasn't and I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry for not speaking to you more about it. I just wanted to make you happy."

"And I realize that as long as you're with me, I'm happy." She smiled looking into his eyes. "And to make you happy, I was thinking and I want to take our little man with us on this vacation." He chuckled when her eyes grew.

"Really?"

"Really. It was unfair of me to force you to do this and I'm trying, Bonnie."

"I know. It's not easy but once you spend some time with him, it will be great. Just like the hospital."

"Yeah well, I don't have a nurse I can give him to once he poops or cries."

She chuckled. "I'll be the nurse and I'll help you so that one day you won't need my help."

They kissed and she shortly got off his lap so he could get to work.

* * *

She couldn't stop her smile as she packed thinking of all the fun they would have at the lake house. She was going to make sure that her Stefans spent some quality time together. She needed these days to get her family on track. Her smile grew feeling her husband's arms come around her. He kissed her cheek and smiled when she turned to face him.

"Our boy's asleep."

"Thanks, babe," she kissed him.

"Our boy's asleep,"

She smiled getting the hint and even more so when he lifted her in his arms and laid her on the bed.

...

He gently moved his hand along her back as they stared into each other's eyes. "I need to finish packing." He chuckled.

"Well if you didn't make me let go of the maids then you wouldn't have to pack at all."

"Shut up. I feel bad about that actually. In my mind, I'm thinking I'm doing them a favor but it's their source of income."

"Don't worry, I sent them off with glowing recommendations. And the fact that they're older helps. No wives would suspect their man cheating."

She nodded. "I'm so happy to be going on vacation with my boys."

He smiled then kissed her twice. "I'm so happy you're so happy,"

She chuckled then sighed sitting up so she could finish the last bit of their clothes.

...

Bonnie rested her head on the top of the car seat as Stefan drove them. She would doze off here and there but perked up as he turned into their driveway. She hasn't been here in a while and she's excited to enjoy some days off with her family. They get out of the car and after Stefan grabbed their bags, walked towards the door. Bonnie unlocked it and they stepped in with small smiles on their faces.

"I hired some people to clean the place up so everything should be great," Stefan informed and Bonnie nodded.

They made way upstairs into the master bedroom and unpacked so they wouldn't have to do it later. Once they were finished, Stefan turned on a record and twirled his wife into dance. They smiled at each other and she rested her head on his chest swaying.

"Babe?"

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I need to tell you something,"

"Ok,"

He stopped dancing then sat her down on the bed. "I just wanted it to be us because of what I'm about to tell you, but I know now that it makes sense that our son is with us." She nodded. He exhaled. "When I was younger, I was not responsible at all. I was your typical trust funded arrogant kid and didn't care. When I got to high school, my brother died and life stopped. I began using and abusing and shit fell apart. But then I met Karen. I fell in love, we fell in love and she helped me patch up the pieces. She got pregnant and I was so happy, I had everything figured out, I was going to be a dad and I was going to marry her and move us into our own house and we'd just be a family. Just as we were about to tell our parents, she had a miscarriage. It was like I lost my brother all over again only this time it was my child, an actual piece of me. We couldn't fix things this time, we both coped in different ways that offset each other and we fell apart. I never wanted to go through that again so I made a promise to myself that I would have no more children. No matter what. I met you and fell instantly in love with you and we shared the same values and I knew you were the one.

"When this baby news came about I got scared. My parents don't understand because they didn't know and maybe if they knew, things would've been different but," he exhaled. "Anyway I didn't want to lose another part of me and I know that asking for the abortion was going exactly that but it's different because I was in control of it, not nature. I acted like a complete idiot and fool and there's not a day that goes by now where I don't kick myself for it. I'm really trying to be a good dad. It's just that after all these years of convincing myself that a son or daughter meant absolute hell is harder to transition than I thought. I just need a little guidance."

"Thank you for telling me, Stefan. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, but I promise that we'll make it through. Just the three of us, I'll help you however you need."

He nodded and they shared a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie set the table then called out to tell her boys that dinner was ready. They came down around the same time and kissed her cheeks before sitting down. Stefan looked down at his phone as it beeped and read over the text before sending one back.

"No phones at the table." His father reminded.

"Sorry,"

"This looks great, babe," he looked over his plate and grabbed his fork.

"Thank you," she took her seat. "So how was school, babe?"

"Oh, pretty good, I guess. I mean it's school so nothing exciting happens."

"What about that girl you're seeing?"

"Dad-"

"Wait, you're seeing someone?"

Stefan closed his eyes. "Shit, I- I'm sorry, son,"

"I don't get why this was kept from me,"

"I didn't want to tell either of you until things got serious enough for me to tell. Dad found out because he heard me talking to her on the phone."

"How long have you known?" She directed her question to her husband with a glare.

"I uh- not long, just a couple months."

"I want to meet her."

"No, mom, this is exactly why I didn't want you to know. You're going to scare her away."

She gasped. "I'm gonna scare her away? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. With Patricia, you pounced on her until she couldn't breathe."

"Oh give me a break. She wasn't right for you anyway, I could feel it."

"Okay, mom, but I actually like this girl so can I just please enjoy her alone for a little longer? Please?"

Bonnie only puffed and played with her food. Stefan leaned over to kiss her lips twice. "I'm sorry, baby, I was just–"

"It's okay I get it. Guy code or whatever."

The guys chuckled then got back to eating.

* * *

Bonnie was cleaning off the dishes then smiled feeling her husband's hands around her. He kissed the side of her neck in a line until she turned her head then connected their lips. He lifted her on the counter and stepped between her legs as they wrapped around his waist. She pulled away to breathe and smiled at his face when his eyes stayed on her lips. They moved up to her eyes. "Damn, you're so gorgeous." She smiled and he kissed her once.

"You know what's really, really sexy?" She whispered in his ear.

"Tell me."

"You keeping Stef's secrets. Your daddy mode really turns me on," she licked the side of his neck.

He moaned. "Does it now?"

She nodded biting her lower lip. "Tell me everything you know." Her hand went around his neck.

"Ah, I get it. You just want information out of me."

"Is he having sex?"

"Not yet. Possibly sooner than we think."

She pouted. "Give him the talk and scare him into waiting until marriage."

"Wouldn't that make me a hypocrite? I mean I can't exactly preach what I didn't do."

She sighed. "Yeah. I just- he's growing up so fast and I don't like it. He's my little man."

"He's hardly little, babe."

"You know what I mean."

"Tell you what, you and I go upstairs and not try for baby number two."

She chuckled and held him as he lifted her off the counter. "Fine."

"I want a little dance too,"

"You're very demanding for a guy keeping secrets from his wife."

"I don't have any more secrets,"

"Whatever."

He chuckled closing their bedroom door behind them with his foot.

* * *

Bonnie yawned making breakfast. She looked up seeing her son making his way down the stairs then smiled before getting back to cooking.

"Are you mad at me?"

She turned to him. "Of course not. It was just shocking to find out that you were seeing someone and I didn't even know about it." He nodded. "And I know how I can be, but it would be nice to be in the loop. Especially if your father figures out,"

"I get it, mom, but like I said I didn't want to make this big announcement then next week we break up. I wanted to make sure that I have somewhat of a future with her."

"Okay, I get that."

He nodded once with a smile before looking down at his phone. Her eyes lifted seeing her husband come down the stairs looking down on his phone as well. "Like father, like son,"

Stefan finished typing the email then looked up at her. "Huh?"

"Nothing,"

He took the seat next to his son. "You look beautiful."

She tried to stop her lips from stretching upward but failed. "Thanks,"

He chuckled some watching her. "Guess who was asking about you the other day,"

"Who?"

"Caroline."

"Oh yeah, I hate that we lost touch. Life has just been super crazy, how's she doing?"

"Great, actually, she's engaged."

"That's great,"

"Yeah. She's been busy with the planning and all so I was wondering if not today, but you know, would you mind filling in for her?"

"I don't mind,"

He smiled then nodded her over. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, looking into her eyes.

"Do I need to pretend to have to use the bathroom?"

Bonnie chuckled but bit down on her lower lip as his hands moved to her hips and pulled her in closer.

"I'll take that as a yes,"

"Babe," she whined moving her arms around his neck.

"What, he's using the bathroom."

She smiled and kissed him back as he met their lips. She straddles his lap feeling his hands on her body. She rocked her hips into him causing them both to moan and his hands moved to her ass, squeezing before rubbing up her back.

"Let me take you upstairs," he pulled away from her lips then started kissing her chest.

"I have to take Junior to school. And you need to go to work."

"Fine. Swing by later for lunch and I can show you around again."

"Mm, you promise?"

He went to kiss her again but was interrupted. "Mom, I need to head to school."

She got off his lap. "Okay, baby, I'm ready when you are,"

"I promise." Stefan kissed her as their son came back downstairs.

Stefan watched them walk out then let out a breath, standing to clean up. He placed the dishes in the sink then moved to wipe down the island and push the crumbs into a napkin which he tossed in the trash before moving back to the dishes to wash them off. He was done ten minutes later then headed out for work.

* * *

Bonnie relaxed her spine breathing deeply astride his lap. Her blouse was unbuttoned yet she was still completely hot. Stefan kisses along her chest then pulls away watching her breasts shake as she fans herself. He grows hard inside her at the sight and pulls her in closer triggering the rocking of her hips. He came inside her shortly.

"Damn," he kissed her neck. "I'm so fucking lucky,"

She smiled. "Let me sit on your face." She yanked on his tie.

"I swear tonight."

"She misses your tongue."

"Does she?" He raised an eyebrow and she nodded. He kisses her deeply then licks her neck. "Tonight."

"Yes, daddy,"

"Speaking of daddy, I was thinking about having Junior pick out a car. What do you think?"

"As long as it's not one of those fancy super fast sports cars, I'm down."

"You tell him that, I'm staying out of it." He smiled as she laughed. He sighed, "I'm sorry, babe."

"For what?"

"The past. I can't picture our life without him. It's strange, I always thought that I'd hate being a father but it makes you happy so it makes me happy."

She smiled. "You never have to apologize. From the very beginning we established these rules and were completely fine with them and then things shifted on my end and I know it was hard. But I am happy that we're here now."

"Come here,"

She leaned in and met their lips.

* * *

Bonnie looked at her reflection in the mirror he had on one the inside doors of his closet in his office. Caroline should be back from her lunch now so she wanted to see her without there being much evidence that she and Stefan had just spent his lunch break on his office chair.

"I'm fucking starving, baby," Stefan groaned hugging her from behind.

"Same. I'll get like Uber Eats or something for us because I don't know how long I can distract Caroline for before you yell at her." He chuckled. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Get me some burritos."

"Fuck that sounds good."

He watched her typing away on her phone then had to move his hands to her wrap around her hips just to be closer to her. She looks up after finishing their order and narrows her eyes at the look he's giving her. "Behave," she warned.

He chuckled. "Fine. I'll give you ten minutes."

"For what?"

"Before I start yelling."

She opened her mouth to protest but Stefan opened the door and she quickly stepped out. Caroline looked up and gasped gaining most of the office attention then she stood to hug Bonnie. Smiles were on both their faces as they swayed each other tightly.

"I hate that I never got your cell number," Caroline spoke.

"I'm sorry, I should've been a better friend but life just got crazy as soon as we met basically."

"Yeah I know, don't worry, there are no hard feelings."

They pulled away smiling at one another. "Stefan says we have ten minutes before he becomes the boss man again."

"Let's catch dinner or something later,"

"Yes, let me see your phone,"

Caroline handed it to her and Bonnie typed in her info then texted herself before handing the phone back. "We can get together this weekend if you're free,"

"Yeah, that sounds good. But how's the Junior doing?"

"Growing up way too fast. He has a girlfriend that he didn't want me to know about."

"Two questions, why and how did you find out?"

"Well Stefan actually spilled the beans during dinner, he asked how the girl was doing then Junior got a little upset because he told. He says she's a secret because he didn't want me to scare her away."

Caroline chuckled. "Something tells me my possible future son will feel the same way about me."

"Speaking of, Stefan told me that you're engaged, congratulations,"

"Thank you, I'm really happy. We're getting married pretty soon."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Adrian and he's right over there," she pointed.

Before she even looked, Bonnie's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "He works here?!" She silently exclaimed then quickly turned her head to land on this Adrian fellow who making copies who stood about 5'9, had a skinny figure with black hair, tan skin, and a semi-thick beard. "Damn, girl." Bonnie returned her eyes to her friend then gasped. "We should go on a double date, you'd get to see Stefan in a brand new light."

Caroline laughed. "Sounds like a plan although I'm not so sure how comfortable that dinner will be considering your husband's position."

"Don't worry, I have my ways of getting Stefan to relax."

"Speaking of the devil."

Bonnie turned then sighed watching him make his way over. "I'm sticking around a little longer because I ordered Stefan and me burritos." He joined her side. "Babe, we're double dating with Caroline and that babe over there."

Stefan looked over spotting one of his employees. "Why?"

"What do you mean why, they're engaged."

"Wait, you're engaged to Adrain?"

Caroline lifted a brow. "I thought you knew?"

"I didn't. Shit."

Bonnie chuckled. "I wonder what else you don't know. I bet there's a ton of office secrets and you know none of them."

"I try not to associate myself with gossip. It does nobody any good."

"OK, get off your high horse and go downstairs, our burritos are here,"

Caroline chuckled as her boss did as was told. "Teach me."

Bonnie smiled. "Over dinner. It's easy, I swear."

"Bonnie, right?"

The woman in question turned and smiled spotting Adrian and shook his hand. "That would be correct. It's nice to meet you."

"You as well."

"I hope you don't mind, I sucked you into a double date with me and Stefan but I promise he won't have a stick up his butt the entire time."

He chuckled. "Sounds great actually, I've always secretly wanted to be friends with Stefan."

She laughed a little. "I'll make it happen, don't worry,"

The ding of the elevator caught their attention and they watched Stefan walk over to them with a bag of food. "Alright, guys, let's break this up, get back to work."

"Yes, sir," Adrian walked away.

Bonnie inwardly laughed and hugged Caroline one last time before following Stefan back into his office.

...

Bonnie smiled watching her son make his way over to her car after school. A part of her never wished that Stefan bought up buying him a car because she finds their car rides together as special bonding times between them and didn't want that snatched away. But at the same time, he is growing older and she knows how important it is to have transportation when you have quality friends that you want to hang out with or see anywhere outside of school. She just wanted him safe and she was going to let her boys do the shopping alone but she changed her mind and will be attending the looking and buying process so she could prevent him from buying the wrong car.

"Hey, mom,"

"Hey, son, how was school?"

"Pretty chill. I watched movies in two periods which was great."

"Oh, I remember those days. Honestly, no matter the movie I was always satisfied because more than likely that meant no homework."

He chuckled. "Yeah,"

"So how are things with your girlfriend?"

"Mom," he said in a warning tone.

"What? I honestly want to know. What's her name?"

He sighed. "Her name is Jessica and she's amazing, we're amazing."

She smiled over at him stopped at a light. "I would like to meet her whenever you're ready but it has to be before you guys have dated for a year."

"OK, mom. I'm sure she'll like to meet you guys anyway."

"Does your father have to give you the talk?"

"No, he doesn't. I know quite a lot."

Bonnie stopped herself from asking if that knowledge came from experience or a school course. They arrived home shortly and walked through the door just as the phone started ringing. Bonnie let out a breath walking over to it then smiled seeing the caller ID. "Hey, mom,"

Lily smiled. "Hi, Bonnie, I was just checking in."

"Thanks," She kicked off her shoes, "everything is going great right now, although I found out yesterday that Junior has a girlfriend that he didn't want me to know about but Stefan accidentally spilled the beans about her existence over dinner. Has Stefan ever done that to you?"

"Baby, that's all he's done." They laughed. "I've never physically seen his girlfriends in the past so when he actually introduced me to you I was shocked."

"Aw, now I feel very special. So I guess I should just be patient then, huh?"

"Sure but you're his mother, every child is different so you do what you think is best for yours."

She nodded taking in the advice. "Thanks for that, it made me feel better."

"Of course,"

"So how are things over there, we should visit you guys soon,"

"Yeah, hopefully, Stefan would be more accepting this time."

"Can I just say I honestly was not expecting him to act like that, I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize, Bonnie, it's fine. I warned Jeff about it before you guys arrived. He still has hope- we both do,"

"Yeah, once he sees how happy you are with him, he'll turn around."

"Hm,"

"Have you talked to Giuseppe at all?"

"We talk all the time actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Our marriage ended not our relationship. Sometimes I feel like divorce was the best thing to have ever happened to us besides our kids. We still love each other but we're happy apart."

"I think that's great. God forbid anything like that happens to Stefan and I but if it were I'd hope we'd have the same outcome."

Lily smiled. "Alright, Bonnie, it was nice talking to you, I'll call tomorrow,"

"Please do, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye,"

"Bye," Bonnie hung the phone up then made her way upstairs and headed into her room.

She crawled on the bed and laid down with her stomach touching the sheets and her head turned to the side. She exhaled feeling as if she was on her feet all day. She took several more breaths before she slowly rolled over and sat up.

"Mom?"

She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. "Yes?"

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just ready for basketball practice,"

"Right it's Wednesday,"

"I can get a Lyft or—"

"No, no, no, I'll take you. I'll let you drive though." She stood and walked over to him. "Have any ideas for dinner?"

"Salmon sounds nice."

"Alright, perfect, that's easy. I guess I'll also make a salad and some macaroni and cheese or fries,"

"Why not both?"

She chuckled unlocking the car door.

* * *

Stefan sighed tossing his keys on the counter flipping through the mail and paused seeing one from his doctor. He quickly set the rest aside and opened it. A few weeks ago he stopped by the hospital because he started having constant migraines and they started to become harder to hide from Bonnie so he wanted to see if there were anything that they could do to help them stop. After running a few tests and getting scans, he asked his doctor to mail any possible news because if he called their house phone and left a message Bonnie would find out and if he called the house or his cell whenever Bonnie was around she'd ask questions and he wanted to keep this from her so she wouldn't worry over something that could be nothing. He was relieved seeing that nothing was wrong with his brain scans and read some of the suggestions his doctor had listed to help them lessen or stop. He wanted to meet for a follow-up and whenever he had the time, he'll ask Caroline to set one for him on a day he isn't too busy. He took the paper and the envelope to the shredder and watched as it split into about fifteen half-inch sections before dropping into the bin. He turned hearing the door opening and smiled seeing his wife walk through with some groceries.

"Hey, babe,"

She smiled. "Hey, you're shredding stuff again?"

"You know how much I love this thing."

She giggled. "I talked to your mom earlier,"

"Yeah?"

"Mhm, she seems to be doing pretty well and she sounds really hap—"

"Alright," he knew where she was going to take this.

She sighed but respected his wish. "How was work?"

"Eh. Boring without you." He said causing her to smile. "I mean it," he walked over to her. She smiled as he grabbed her hips and pulled her in. "After I devour you tonight, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Being this close to you every single day,"

"Yeah?"

He nodded and met their lips kissing her deeply as she moaned running her hands up his arms. She bit her bottom lip and circled her arms around his neck as he kissed along the side of her neck squeezing her ass in the process. "Mmf," he moved his head up to meet their lips again. "Let me take you upstairs," he talked against her lips.

"I need you right now."

He lifted her on the counter and pushed her dress up her thighs to go around her waist. She leaned back a little securing herself with her hands as he moved her lower half closer to his face as he got on his knees. She closed her eyes and let out a breath then lifted her legs up moaning his name. She gasped as he pulled her closer and threw her head back. "Daddy," she scratched his scalp.

"Practice let our earl—" he gasped turning his head away.

Bonnie gasped opening her eyes.

"Fuck," Stefan cursed standing wiping his chin as Bonnie got situated.

"You could've called me," Bonnie cleared her throat then exhaled.

"I saw how tired you were earlier so I– I'm just gonna uh, go upstairs."

"Sure."

Bonnie closed her eyes meeting her face to her hands.

"You just had to have me now, didn't you."

"Shut up," she giggled hitting his arm.

Stefan smiled. "He's a big boy, he'll get over it especially after our car announcement tonight."

"Let's go upstairs, she's purring." She whispered in his ear and smiled as he grabbed her hand leading them up the stairway.

* * *

Stefan tried to avoid looking at his mother's face without it being obvious that he was avoiding looking at his mother's face. When he walked through the door the absolute last thing that he could ever expect to see were his parents having a very intimate moment on the kitchen countertop of all places, witnessing his mother's face of pleasure. He was stunned for a moment not sure how to even begin to respond but thankfully she broke the ice between the three of them causing him to make a quick break for the stairs. The worst part is that he just couldn't seem to rid the image from his brain. Every time he looks at her, he sees that face.

"So son, your mother and I have a surprise for you."

He looked at his father. "Surprise?"

"Yeah. We figured since you're getting older and you're dating now and you have nice friends, we're deciding to buy you a car." Stefan smiled watching his eyes inflate.

"Wait, really?" He watched them nod. "Is it because of what—"

"No, your dad came to me with the idea during lunch. I think you're ready, you're great behind the wheel and we feel confident that you'll be responsible with this new responsibility."

"Of course,"

"You can choose your car but I don't want it to be one of those speed racer cars. Think more in the future, if you ever want to have a road trip with friends or something, I suggest something more practical than cool." Bonnie hinted.

"Ok, yeah, thank you. When do we go shopping?"

"This weekend, hopefully, you'll find something that you like."

"I'm sure I will. May I be excused?"

"Sure,"

The parents watched him pick up his plate and carry it over to the sink before heading upstairs. They smiled at one another. "That went well."

"Indeed it did." He kissed her. "Sit on my lap for a sec,"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bonnie asked standing up.

"We won't do anything inappropriate, come on," he smiled moving his arms around her. "I want you on my team."

"I am on your team,"

He smiled. "I know but I mean in a literal sense. I want to hire you."

She was speechless got a second then moved to straddle his lap. "Wait, what?"

"You're great with people, you're a damn good negotiator, you're sexy, you're confident. I want to hire you to be my left-hand man."

"Left?"

"Yeah I mean you didn't study law so I can't put you too high on the scale or else people will scream at me but I know your abilities. Put your psychology degree to great use. And though you may not know much about law as a whole you know people and I need someone to study people for me. Things I can possibly say or do to get them to crack, topics I can bring up. I can't think of anyone better."

She smiled. "I would love to."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, of course." She kissed him. "Thank you, babe, I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." He kissed her moving his hands down.

She moaned. "Do we share an office?"

"We'll be just like this all day long."

She bit her bottom lip looking into his eyes then smiled sinisterly rocking her hips into him. He closed his eyes squeezing her, pulling her in closer. "Stop this," he moaned.

She smiled and licked up his neck. "We won't get any work done."

"Not a stitch."

They chuckled. "When do I start?"

"Whenever you're ready. You don't have to come in all the time, just when I get a new case and during any questioning or prep session."

She nodded. "I'll go brush up on my phycology." She stood.

Stefan smiled and grabbed their plates before taking them over to the sink. He washed the plates off before putting them in the dishwasher then headed upstairs. He stopped by his son's door and took a breath then let it out as he knocked.

"Come in,"

He twisted the knob and opened the door seeing his son set his laptop to the side and sit up more on the bed. Stefan closed the door behind him then joined him on the bed. "I uh- I want to uh-"

"You don't have to, dad"

He sighed. "I hope we didn't scar you for life."

He chuckled. "Not gonna lie, it's a little weird to look at mom now."

"Yeah. Well if you ever want to… discuss anything hopefully I'll be able to help out."

He nodded. "Thanks, dad,"

He stood and walked out closing the door behind him. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him as he dragged his feet into their room then plopped on the bed. She chuckled then massaged his back a little. "What's wrong?"

"I tried talking to Junior about that moment earlier and I completely fumbled. I wanted to tell him about how I barely wanted to be a father because I suck at things like that but I'm so fucking glad I stopped myself because that would've just been a horrible mess."

"Babe, it's alright. I don't even know how to handle the situation, at least you actually went in there and tried to talk about it. I was just going to pretend like it didn't happen." She smiles when he chuckled. "I love you, babe, you fucking got this."

"Thanks, babe," he closed his eyes seeing her lean in and took comfort in her kiss. "Come cuddle me," he smiled hearing her laugh then held her close to his body exhaling through his nose.

...

Stefan smiled wrapping his arms around her as she straddled his lap. Bonnie smiled back moving her arms around his neck. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Eh."

She chuckled. "It'll be fun. Besides, Adrian said that he's always secretly wanted to be your friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah. See, someone likes you at your job that isn't me or Caroline."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't like becoming friends with coworkers."

"Just make one exception. For me?"

He growled. "For you." He kissed her.

Bonnie smiled. "Thanks, daddy," she kissed him. "What?" She chuckled some as he shook his head.

"I'm powerless against you."

She laughed then got up from his lap to start getting ready. She decided to just throw on a simple black dress and wear her hair in a high bun. Stefan wore black jeans and threw on a black blazer on top of a white v-neck shirt. Bonnie circled her arms around him and kissed along his neck as his hands moved down her back. "Keep on and I'll cancel this dinner so I can have you right here and now."

Bonnie smiled but pulled away just in time to hear knocking. Their heads turned towards their door and they smiled seeing their son.

"You sure you'll be fine by yourself for a few hours?"

"Positive. Can you just leave some money so I can get a pizza or something?"

"Sure," Stefan moved to retrieve his wallet and pulled out a couple of bills.

"And a soda,"

Stefan narrowed his eyes looking up at his son who put on a smile. He watched his eyes a little longer realizing what was really going to happen then pulled out three twenties.

"Thanks, dad,"

"Don't mention it," he turned to his wife. "Ready, babe?"

"Yep," Bonnie walked up to him and took his hand and together they walked out.

* * *

Bonnie smiled sipping her wine, loving how everyone was genuinely getting along, especially Stefan and Adrian.

"So how's the Junior doing?"

"Oh, pretty well, we're getting him a car this weekend. Just in time too."

"Meaning what exactly?" Caroline raised her right eyebrow.

"He uh walked in on us. So to speak,"

"Yikes."

"Yeah, so hopeful this car shopping trip with rid everyone's minds of that dreadful afternoon."

They all chuckled. "So do you both want more children in the future or?" Adrian wondered.

"Eh, I think one's enough," Bonnie answered. "What about you two?"

They exchanged looks. "Well, we haven't really discussed it in much detail, but we want at least one."

Caroline nodded. "We'll start with the one and see where that takes us."

"So when is the wedding and are we invited?" Bonnie asked.

"We haven't settled on an exact date, but it will be in September and yes, you'll receive invites like everyone else. Though I may just hand it to Stefan."

"No, please mail it or he'll either lose it or forget to tell me about it."

Stefan dropped his mouth. "Why are you making up lies about me? Since when do I lose anything?"

"Fine, you won't lose it but you will more than likely forget to tell me."

"No respect," Stefan shook his head.

Bonnie smiled then shrugged. Their heads all turned as their waiter arrived with their plates.

...

Stefan texted his son letting him know that they were on the way before starting the car. "That was actually enjoyable."

Bonnie chuckled. "Told ya. Maybe we can do it again sometime,"

"Maybe."

She shook her head. "So care to share why you gave our son way too much money for a pizza?"

"He wanted a soda,"

She chuckled. "Seriously. I saw a look exchanged between you two."

He sighed. "Now I'm not certain but I think he's with this girlfriend of his eating something fancier than pizza. I wanted to help him out."

Bonnie smiled. "I can't even be mad. You're a great dad, you know that?"

He looked over at her then smiled. "I'm trying,"

"You're more than trying, you're doing great, babe. And most importantly it's natural for you. One look and you saw right through this whole pizza charade."

"Are you pregnant again?"

She laughed then hit him. "No, I'm just- really, really happy."

"I'm really, really happy too."

Bonnie kissed him as he parked in their driveway. He reached cutting the car off then pulled her over to cover his body.

...

Stefan knocked on his son's door then opened it when he was given the OK. He closes it behind him then sat on the edge of his bed. "How did your night go?"

"Great, actually. Thanks."

He nodded. "Anything… happen?"

"We didn't have sex if that's what you mean but we did makeout and… touch."

He nodded. "If you need any help or advice with anything just let me know. And this is a weird request, but when it does happen whether it's with this one or the next, I would like to know. No details or anything unless you want to but I would like to be in a mindset that just in case you or her slip up and there's another life involved I won't be completely mind blown, alright?"

"Alright, dad,"

"Good." He stood. "I'll leave you alone now." He walked out and just before he closed the door completely, he pushed it open some. "I love you, son."

He smiled. "I love you too, dad."

Stefan closed the door then let out an exhale walking to his room.

* * *

**A/N: Fin. Thank you all for reading and reviewing this fic, I hope you enjoyed it! Make sure to leave your final comments in the review section, I love reading them.**

**Until next time…**

**XO**

**Ashlyne**


End file.
